Galahad Pendragon
|image1=File:NoImage.svg|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Blood Dragon'' |creator=User:CobraKhay |full_name=Galahad Pendragon |alias(es)=Garth Pendulum Hell Lord The King of Hell |birthplace=Camelot (Present day Camelot Ruins, Britannia) |residence=Pandemonium, Hell |species=Ancient Britannian (The Tale of Galahad) Noble Magic Devil (Black Mamba and beyond) |age=26 (The Tale of Galahad) 200+ (Immortal) (Black Mamba and Beyond) |gender=Male |height=6'7" |weight=210 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by CobraKhay. resides in the ''Blood Dragon universe. Galahad is the main protagonist of the Tale of Galahad, a series that also exists as a book in the Blood Dragon universe. He is the former prince of Camelot, and the founder of the Chaos Knights. He is now the ruler of Hell and the founder and commander of Galahad's Pandemoniate. Prior to his death, he possesses the Devil of Magic Demons Nobility. Galahad was born as the result of an affair between Lancelot du Lac and Guinevere Pendragon, the queen of Camelot. The affair was undiscovered for years, and Galahad was raised by Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere Pendragon, and eventually gained his Devil of Magic Demons Nobility from Merlin Pendragon. When the affair was discovered, Lancelot was exiled, and Galahad decided to leave Camelot to find himself, although no blame or exile was placed upon him. Shortly after he left, Camelot was destroyed. After leaving Camelot, he went to the village of Herot where he met Beowulf Geatince. The two eventually met up with the Camelot Knight Gawain Desconus and the three formed the Chaos Knights to destroy the Devil Getiri that had been manipulating Lancelot. After his death, he was revived nearly 200 years later by Kurono Hazuki and took the guise of Garth Pendulum, and aided the assassin, despite their differences in opinions on Getiri, simply because he feels it's a Noble Beast's Duty to train the next Noble. After Kurono left the Getiri church, Galahad learned that Lancelot was still alive and was experimenting with the Relinide Chemical that would be used to make the Sages for Getiri's army. Galahad, along with Kurono, his wife, Shirouka Hazuki, and her Noble Beast, Gawain Desconus, raided Lancelot's lab, only to find him dead, and two children mutated by the chemical left in the lab. One child a female, was actually Lancelot's daughter and therefore Galahad's sister, she was Levioth Pendragon. The other child had Lancelot's Nobility and was actually the one who killed him. He was Anaxos Pendulum. After discovering the children, Lancelot revived as a Noble Blood Dragon and proceeded to attack the group. The battle was ended when, Anaxos, in a fit of anger, used the blood from scratches near the dragon's head to decapitate him, but Gawain was killed in the battle. After the fight, Galahad adopted the two children and named them based on the serial codes that were engraved on their arms, along with his last Pseudonym of Pendulum. Although, after discovering who Galahad truly was, Levioth changed her last name to Pendragon. After he is killed by Hayato Akuzora, he is sent to Hell, where Merlin Pendragon declares him to be king. From then on, Galahad provides assistance to the Chaos Knights and the worlds above in any way he can. After the events of Devil Ex, Galahad forms a team of 'seven redeemable sinners' from both the Blood Dragon and New Camelot universes to combat situations and repent for the bad things they have done. Before attaining his Nobility, Galahad has pale skin, orange hair, green eyes, and pointed ears that point upward because he is an ancient Britannian rather than a modern Britannian whose ears point outwards. After gaining his Devil of Magic Demons Nobility, his skin turns sky blue, to correspond with the Glacia Ice magic that he specializes in, and his hair turns Silvery white. He also has a white pentagram (called a White Devil Gate) engraved on his right hand. His normal outfit consists of a black long sleeved shirt, and black pants, under a long black trench coat. This trench coat is worn by each Devil of Magic Demons that succeeds him at least once. He always wears this outfit after gaining his Nobility. As a Noble Magic Demon, Galahad has dark blue stripes running down his face from the bottom of his eyes and dark blue devil horns on his forehead. The Galahados Devil Gate is also permanently engraved into his right eye. In his disguise as Garth Pendulum, he has pale skin and silverey white hair, as well as green eyes without the Galahados engraving. He also has outward pointing ears to show that he is a modern Britannian. Galahad has a pretty serious and bitter personality. When he first moves to Herot, he hardly talks to anyone. Beowulf's outgoing personality, as well as them teaming up to defeat the demon, Grendel is what solidifies their friendship. Galahad is also shown to be incredibly smart, having mastered Glacia magic at the age of 15, (to put in perspective, Enrico de España didn't master it until age 21) and is shown reading a lot. His reading habit was influenced Anaxos' love of books. *'Glacia Magic: '''Galahad's main form of magic, it's basic ice conjuration magic **'Glacia: Valt: Shoots a bolt of ice **'Glacia: Nalls: '''Creates a Wall of Ice *'Galahados Magic: 'A special form of freezing magic that Galahad accidentally created himself. **'Galahados Rinz: 'Spreads a freezing frost throughout the area. *'Devil of Magic Demons: **'Aura Charged Spells: '''Galahad is able to charge his spells with Aura and make them more powerful **'Can use the White Devil Gate for any spell: 'The White Devil Gate normally casts any non-utility spell at minimal power, regardless of the users Mana level. As the Devil of Magic Demons, he can cast any spell from the gate with as much power as he wants. **'Limitless Mana: 'His Nobility does not allow him to run out of Mana. *'Merlin's Eye: 'Galahad owns Merlin's eye which allows him to peer into the future, he uses this to instruct Kurono Hazuki during Blood Dragon. *'Devil Contract Telepathy: 'As the King of Hell, Galahad can telepathecally communicate with anyone who posesses Devil Aura that he has made an agreement with. He can also control their bodies. *'Levioth Pendragon: 'Galahad adopted her and Anaxos after rescuing them from Lancelot's experiments. * '''Kurono Hazuki: '''Kurono usually acts as Galahad's Right Hand Man and takes any orders from him. During Blood Dragon, Kurono even disguises himself on Galahad's command to fulfill a mission that he knows will result in him dying. *'Lancelot du Lac: '''Even before finding out that Lancelot was his true father, Galahad always had a bitter hatred for the man's maniacal personality. The two never get along, and after discovering that Lancelot betrayed Camelot, Galahad swore to kill him. *Galahad's real world counterpart is the character from the stories of Camelot. *Galahad has the exact same design as Levioth du Lac from the New Camelot series. Category:Characters Category:CobraKhay's characters Category:Male characters Category:Original characters Category:Parents Category:Magical characters Category:Elves Category:Non-human mammals Category:Characters with elemental powers Category:Cryokinetic characters Category:Demons Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Soldiers Category:Articles without images Category:Non-human primates Category:Psychic characters Category:Royalty